


Going Down in The White House

by DillonPower



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Henry, Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oval Office, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Top Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Alex and Henry have their own special thing where they like to tease the fuck out of each other in public. It helps get them off later on, but it has its risk, especially when they almost get caught by the president herself, or her secretary. When Henry teases Alex too much during a meeting, Alex can only return the favor by fucking him senseless in the Oval Office. They always said they wanted to make history, but they never thought they would repeat history.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Going Down in The White House

The White House has always been a place for shit to go down, literally. With everything that has happened, history likes to repeat itself. For example, the live broadcasts the president gives whenever some major world news breaks out, or the signing of a new bill that will probably help the country. Perhaps one of the most infamous moments of White House wouldn’t have crossed people’s minds since it was an embarrassing and a total what-the-fuck moment. A damn blowjob. Come on, no pun intended, it was a complete gag, again, no pun intended, that moment happened. Out of all the places they could’ve gone, it doesn’t make sense why it was done in the Oval Office. Maybe the floor wasn’t hard on the knees, or they just wanted to say they’ve gotten it on in that room. Whatever the case might be, history is bound to repeat itself and that’s what Alex and Henry wanted. They wanted to make some history, huh. 

Alex stands in the corner of the office as he watches his mother handle some paperwork for an upcoming conference. She is planned to gather with other world leaders to discuss a new treaty that would potentially end all threats and would cause peace. She’ll go down as the best president if the conference is successful. Not even a few months into her reelection and she’s making progress that others have dreamt of doing. She’s proud of her accomplishments so far, but each one brings more and more stress. 

Alex can barely handle it himself, and he’s not even doing any hard work. All he has to do during this process is be her support system, be her errand boy, and stand to the side next to Henry and look cute for the purpose of demonstrating that nations can be united, although those two are more united than the other countries wanted to be. 

Speaking of which, their relationship for the past few months has been stronger, and hornier, than ever. The two made sure to be in attendance at every broadcast and public event that has been held, showing that it is possible for countries to be at peace, and to give updates about their relationship because the world wanted to know how the first son of the president and a prince can hold a relationship. Questions included if they plan on getting married, if they want kids, if Alex plans on running for president and hoping Henry becomes king to that they can be the ultimate power couple. 

They enjoyed answering the lighthearted and simple questions, however, they wanted to completely ignore the damn tabloids that wanted nothing other than to hurt them and make them look bad. There were still skeptics that thought their relationship is just a cover-up for the US and the UK to take over the world, or that they were only pretending to date to someone take advantage of the citizens, which didn’t make sense but somehow idiots believe it. So much negativity can get to them at times, but they keep telling themselves to ignore it because the only thing that matters is their happiness. 

Right now, their happiness is through the rough, and about to be through their pants if they can’t control themselves. Henry is standing to the left of Alex with his hand rubbing Alex’s back and is making its way down. Although there are plenty of people in the room, including the president herself, it made it even more of a turn on. The couple realized they had a thing for physical flirting in public, as long as it didn’t go too far and didn’t get caught. This moment is definitely one of their riskier times, but it will be so worth it once they leave and get an empty room all to themselves. 

Henry’s hand slides down Alex’s back and reaches the top of his ass. The sensation sends tiny bursts of tingles throughout Alex’s body. All Alex can do is place his hands over the raging boner that’s growing in his tight silver dress pants. Henry notices and uses his free hand to pull Alex’s hands away, resulting in an angry, yet pleasurable, groan from his boyfriend. Henry takes one of Alex’s hands and holds it. Without waiting any longer, Henry continues his trail and his other hand lands in the middle of Alex’s ass. Giving it a firm pat, Alex can’t help himself to jolt a little from the pleasure. 

“Damn you, you little tease,” Alex whispers as he attempts to hide his boner again, but Henry doesn’t allow him. 

“What can I say,” Henry starts saying as he feels his boyfriend’s ass and squeezes it every few seconds. “I know this gets you worked up, which will end up with me fucked up.”

Alex lets out a deep huff, knowing Henry’s right. The more Henry restricts him during this, the harder Alex will go when the actual start fucking. Either way, it’s a win-win situation. 

“I got to do something,” Alex says. “Please, baby, mi amor, let me do something.”

Henry grins as he swats Alex’s ass again. He moves his hand to the front of Alex’s pants and gently rubs his boner, causing a staggering moan. “I wanna do something else.”

Alex’s eyes widen as he looks around the room. Luckily, no one is watching. “Babe, right now? We can’t. We can’t just leave. What if my mom needs us for something?”

“Well,” Henry starts saying as he continues rubbing Alex’s cock. Alex feels as though he might burst. “Perhaps we can wait until this little part is over. Shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“I hope you’re right.”

He isn’t. Alex continues to be in a state of semi-ecstasy for another hour while waiting for his mother to finish. All the while, Henry continues to be the damn tease that he is and makes Alex suffer some more. He dips his hand into Alex’s pants and kneads his ass like pizza dough, almost making Alex produce some sauce from the friction caused by his pants. While making sure no one is looking, Henry maneuvers his hand to the front and rubs Alex’s dick. He feels the precum start to come out and uses it to help guide his hand. Alex can barely hold himself back from making the loudest moan he has ever made. 

Unfortunately, he does too loud. One of the secretaries hears his moan and turns her attention to the two. As if he were The Flash, Henry quickly removes his hand and places it behind his back, so that she doesn’t she the residue. 

Letting out a sigh as the secretary goes back to work, Henry deviously grins. He caresses the back of Alex’s head; he plays with the end of his ear and leans in. “That was so fucking hot.”

“We almost got caught!” Alex whisper yells. “I don’t want to know what would’ve happened if we were.”

“That’s the thrill of it.” 

Henry slowly and seductively traces his finger across Alex’s chest. When he reaches his nipple, he gives it a little flick, sending body-aching levels of desire throughout his body. Everything about this moment makes Alex more impatient. The more he waits, the harder it is to control his thoughts of slamming Henry face down on the table and fucking the life out of him until they both make the White House even whiter.

After waiting longer than they had hoped, Alex and Henry finally have the Oval Office for themselves. They made up a completely bullshit excuse about wanting to have their own meeting about military funds as a way of them being allowed to stay in. They were shocked that it had worked, but they weren’t going to complain, mainly since their mouths will be full. 

Henry sits on top of the desk with his legs spread apart. He can barely contain his own boner when Alex stands between his legs and kisses him passionately. Their hands are roaming every area of their bodies. They can hardly breathe due to not wanting to stop the intense make-out session. 

Henry is the first to pull away from the kiss. He moves his hands from Alex’s shoulders to his crotch. He begins undoing his belt. “Sit down.”

“What?” Alex helps with the belt. He takes it off and flings it across the room. He does the same for Henry. “What for?”

“History.”

Henry stands and guides Alex to the leather chair. Alex plops down and unbuttons his pants, but Henry stops him to do it himself. Henry gets down on his knees and unzips Alex. With just the crotch area of Alex’s boxer briefs showing, Henry goes down and starts working his tongue. He goes faster upon smelling the musk radiating from Alex.

Alex, on the other hand, is completely losing it. He can hardly contain himself in the chair. He tries standing, but Henry sits him back down while continuing his thing. Without looking up, Henry manages to bring Alex’s hands to his head, indicating he wants it rough. Alex grips Henry’s hair and pushes him deeper into his crotch.

Coming up from panting too hard, Henry takes Alex’s pants and underwear and pulls them down to his ankles. Alex’s eight-incher points straight up at the ceiling as Henry holds it. Alex rubs his hand through Henry’s hair and nods.

As soon as Henry goes down, Alex’s head flings back and lets out the deepest groan. He can’t believe the sheer amount of pleasure someone can bring him. This is unlike all their past experiences. This belongs on a different spiritual plane, its own dimension. 

Henry’s sucking skills have definitely increased. The way he hollows his cheeks allows for the premium quality of suckage that feels like his dick could come off. The way Henry’s hand helps by gripping and tugging at the base adds an extra layer of sensation. Just the sound of Henry’s slight gagging and slobbering is an orchestra. The entire process needs appreciation because not everyone can accomplish this skill.

Oh, but the sight is the best part. Alex can never get enough of the sight of the world’s perfect boyfriend as he sucks him off. Although Alex is the one that typically does the blowjobs, he’ll never refuse to receive one. Even though Alex loves the feeling, he loves the look on his boyfriend’s face more. Looking into his eyes while Henry looks up at him brings warmth to his heart. Henry always has that look of seeking approval, even though he knows he’s an expert. But that look makes the prince look even more precious and it makes Alex contemplate how he was dating him. Seeing the spit roll down his chin makes Alex’s mouth water. It makes him want to pull Henry up and lick it away as they kiss. Henry’s blowjobs are the most beautiful site he can imagine.

“How does it feel?” Henry asks as he pulls away but continues jerking him off.

“Feels like,” Alex starts saying, but hesitates due to his heavy breathing and him trying to not let his hips thrust up uncontrollably. “Feels like I want to fuck you senseless. I want to bend you over and punish you like the damn naughty boy you’ve been.”

Henry chuckles as he slowly starts to rise. He keeps his hands on Alex’s thick and sturdy thighs as he continues rubbing them. “Oh, I’ve been a naughty boy, have I? I haven’t noticed.”

Alex lets out a huff as he takes a hold of Henry’s waist, pulls him up, and sets him on his lap. His dick rests between the crack of Henry’s khaki covered ass. “The best tease I’ve ever experienced. But now, I get to have some fun.”

Henry leans forward until his mouth is next to Alex’s ear. He gives the ear a little nibble and says, “Fucking destroy me.”

As if he has superspeed, Alex manages to pick up Henry, slam him face down on the table, and pulls down his khakis and briefs to his ankles. Alex drools at the sight of Henry’s glorious ass, all bubbly and spankable. He raises his hand and brings it down on Henry’s ass, resulting in an echoey wave throughout the room. His ass simply jiggles as a faint red spot appears. 

“Fuck,” Henry mummers, “Never gets old.”

“Well,” Alex starts as he raises his hand again, “Naughty boys deserve a spanking.”

Another rough spank makes Henry squeal in pleasure as he begs for more. “Oh, daddy.” 

That’s music to Alex’s ears. Hearing a damn prince call him daddy is something that he never thought of hearing, but it’s the only thing he wants to hear during sex. 

“What’s my name?” Alex asks in a seduction yet stern manner, which nearly causes Henry to climax.

“Daddy.” Henry begins sweating. “Please, Papi, take me already.”

Fuck it. No, fuck Henry. His Spanish, or what bits of it he knows, triggers his animal instincts. He takes off both sets of pants, underwear, and shirts and tosses them to the nearest bookshelf. He uses his legs to spread apart Henry’s. He spits on his hand and uses it to help lube up his dick, which is easier thanks to Henry’s own spit and the precum from the blowjob. 

Alex aligns his dick with Henry’s hole. He can hear the slight begging from his lover, and it makes his dick throb even more. Slowly pushing it in, Henry lets out a loud, high-pitched, and extremely sexy moan. Alex leans down, making sure to rub all over Henry’s back, and rests his head on his shoulder.

“How bad do you want me?”

Henry can barely respond. Even though he should be used to Alex’s dick, the feeling never gets old. Just having it in him brings a level of pleasure that he only ever dreamt about.

Alex begins pounding him slowly with rough thrusts. Henry’s ass jiggles with each moment Alex pounds the living daylight out of him. He can feel himself getting close.

“Harder,” Henry manages to say at an audible level, “Faster. I’m so close that I want it to go all over this room. I want you to fuck me so hard that my come soars all over.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Without missing a beat, Alex increases his pace and power until the only thing that can be heard is a mix of an ass getting pounded and Henry’s moans. Alex sets himself back to his position of standing tall so he can grip Henry’s hips. Making sure his hands are tight enough, Alex begins bringing him further on his dick. 

Henry is in heaven. His dreams are coming true, literally. Ever since they officially began their relationship, he wanted to do something in the Oval Office, mostly because he was a huge history fan and wanted to relive that one moment. Now, he’s getting more than what he wanted, and he’s not complaining, mainly because he’s unable to say anything due to being so caught up in the pleasure Alex is giving him. 

A few short moments later, Henry is feeling pure bliss. Alex starts hitting his prostate, resulting in louder moans and more begging. It’s like the ultimate form of pleasure he can receive.

“That’s the spot,” Henry says between his panting. The sweat is covering his face. “I’m almost there, keep going.”

Not saying a word, Alex goes faster. Neither one can breathe properly, they can’t control their sweat, they can barely control themselves. Alex rubs his hands over Henry’s back as he leans down and kisses his neck.

Seconds later, it’s over. Henry lets out the loudest groan as he comes all over the desk, with some get on the floor, which makes the room look like a shaken snow globe. Alex, on the other hand, decides to stay in and comes in his ass. Feeling the throbbing of Alex’s dick send tingles up Henry’s spin. He can also feel himself feeling up with some, something he’s not used to but wouldn’t mind it happening more often. 

After lying still for a moment to cool off, Alex slowly pulls out. A strand of come follows, but it breaks off and hangs out of Henry’s ass. 

Henry stands but has trouble being straight. He hasn’t felt this amount of pain since they used toys for the first time. “Damn, that was fucking fantastic.”

Alex sits down in the chair and wipes some sweat off his face. “Yeah, but we gotta clean this up before anyone comes back.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Henry goes over and sits in his lap. “We always leave no mess behind. Besides, Maybe I want a round two.”

They start making out again and Alex squeezes Henry’s ass before he gives it another little spank. Henry gyrates his hips and Alex begins sucking his neck. They are too caught up that they don’t see the flashing red light on the camera in the corner.


End file.
